Urmaellian Array
The data brought to us by the roleplayers pinpoints the exact information contained in this article. We also know that the article itself is not yet operational. This article is about an event that has not been finished yet. Please action=edit}} update this article however you can and remove this notice once the event has finished. The Urmaellian Array is a constitutional league of it's aligned planets. In response to their rapidly growing territory, a complete reformation of the Urmaellian Erresuma was conducted. Under the resulting Constitution of the Urmaellian Array a central government was established on the capital world of Hesiera while each planet would retain a level of autonomy under their own local government. History In its earliest recognizable form, the Urmaellian Array was established in 2154BBY as the Urmaellian Erresuma with the appointment of the Urmaellian peoples first King, Antton Iturraspe, and their settlement of the planet Hasiera. The Erresuma began and continued to evolve as a constitutional monarchy. A succession of minor reforms followed over the next millennium. In 850 BBY, a massive restructuring would see the dissolution of the Erresuma and in granting limited autonomy to the many planets under Urmaellian control, a league of aligned planets emerged. This league would come to be known as the Urmaellian Array. Organization Executive Branch Lendakari The Lendakari is chosen by the Council of Lendakari from one of their own. The Lendakari's elected term lasts for 10 years, at the end of which the Council meets to either reaffirm the existing Ledakari or to elect a new one. Council of Kings The Council of Kings, comprising of the rulers of the Array's aligned planets, elects the Lendakari and Lendakariordea from amongst its members to serve for a renewable 10-year term in office. The Council is the top policy-making body in the Array. If a King cannot attend Council meetings he may delegate his Crown Prince to take his seat. The Council of Kings has both legislative and executive powers. It ratifies laws and decrees, plans general policy, approves the nomination of the Premier and accepts his resignation. It also can relieve him from his post upon the recommendation of the Lendakari. *Members **Kings **Crown Princes **Governors Directorate The Directorate is a collegial body presided over by the Premier. It consists of xx members and is the executive authority for the Array. Under supreme control of the Azken Lendakari and the Council of Kings, it manages all internal and foreign affairs of the Array under its constitutional and interplanetary laws. *Departments **Defense **Finance **Interior **Lendakari Affairs **Economy **Justice **Energy **Labor **Social Affairs **Intergalactic Cooperation and Development **Health **Environment Legislative Branch Assembly of the Array The Assembly is the Urmaellian Array's parliamentary body, comprising xx members. It was formed to represent the general Urmaellian people. XX members are elected by the citizens of the Array through general election and the other half are elected by the electoral college and rulers of each planet. The Assemblies functions include: *Discussing constitutional amendments and draft laws, which may be approved, amended or rejected *Reviewing the annual draft budget of the Array *Debating intergalactic treaties and conventions *Influencing the Array's work through the channels of discussion, question and answer sessions, recommendations and following up on complaints. Judicial Branch Urmaellian Supreme Court The Urmaellian Supreme Court comprises five judges appointed by the Council of Kings. The judges decide on the constitutionality of laws and arbitrate on inter-array disputes and disputes between the Government and the league of planets. Territory Halthor Sector Bazaar System *Bazaar *Urruneko *Altxorra Essien System *Essien *Ugaria Rimbaux System *Hasiera *Hasiera Minor *Bastioi *Paradisu *Rimbaux II Category:Governments Category:Exodus Governments Category:Vague